Hearts of Fire and Ice English Ver
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: The English ver. to the original Italian story under the same title by Naco. Reviews are appreciated!


T.N: Hello, everyone! I lnow you're anticipating last chapter of The Red Ribbon and Chapter (?) of Star Cross but I have REALLY good reasons why. Anyway I read this story which is in fact, written in italian. I got this great idea to publish her story in English since many did not know Italian. And I GOT it!

Disclaimers: I do not own LCDO 'cuz it belongs to Yuki Kure nor did I own this story. This story belongs to Naco and I only own the rights to translate and publish it.

HEART OF FIRE AND ICE

By: Naco.

Translated by: Athena Katorea Knightstar

Len Tsukimori was puzzled.

In its short life, Len Tsukimori had never been a person tending to the concerns.

More precisely, Len Tsukimori was never aimed at any particular feeling.

From an early age he had always been taught to behave like a real Tsukimori; to be always composed, serious, and do not ever let anything leak out that they really felt, moreover, his parents were public figures and as such had to maintain a 'image in keeping with their reputation. He, Len, the child of two brilliant and famous, could not be outdone.

Sometimes, he even thought that her parents take over those ways it cuts even when they were in their private, not because they were really so, but more for a well-established habit: he had never seen angry and yelling and they were always calm, gentle, serene and sweet. Not that he had never been a disobedient child, then it really is not that they ever had the need to take those actions, yet he would have done almost glad to see a single frown flicker on forehead of his father, or a single eyelash raise doubts those perfectly cured of his mother.

So too, want to chromosomal inheritance, either out of habit or because they fear of being ousted from the tranquility of home-made cakes and muffled sounds, he soon learned to keep everything inside, it was a feeling of joy, pain , anger, sadness.

A heart of ice.

Cold, aloof, distant.

As the moon shone high in the sky every night. Beautiful, but cold and distant.

Yes, he was like the moon. And besides, it was also perhaps a clear sign that he belongs to that illustrious family?

However, in that instant, the cold, aloof, distant Tsukimori Len, was puzzled.

Or perhaps, that left him more puzzled, it was the fact that it was.

He was probably delirious, there was no other explanation: that the stress of competition was higher than it had initially imagined.

Honestly, I was amazed.

The very fact that it was, it was amazing.

Initially, when they were provided with the names of the participants in the contest, he immediately realized that it would not be an easy battle: the candidates were all excellent musicians, although among them included the name of a person who was not only enrolled in the course of music, but also competed with his own instrument.

Perhaps, on reflection, that was the first time in his life he had felt that feeling that often accompanied her for some time: how dare someone had written a novice in a contest where there were skilled musicians and the best violinist the school, was an issue that quite astonished him. Why, Hino-san was a novice, was more than evident, moreover, had admitted herself.

The second thing that had surprised how fast it was noted that he had considered a neophyte, she honed her technique: she could even sing with him and get to second place in the second race. Of course, if he could probably also to race, it was not yet the winner, but it was with if he could change reality.

" Did you hear that beautiful sound? "

He shook his head, trying to forget that night.

" A perfect technique. Yet it is not you. "

"Enough!"

With an annoyed gesture away from the bow violin that still shouldering, decided to drop that exercise that had brought him only other thoughts absurd.

"You have finished practicing, Tsukimori-kun?"

Hino-san's voice made him turn and make eye shooting of the girl smiling.

"I think I have been clear enough, when I should not hold this room when I practice."

She looked down. Basically it was fun to see how easy to confuse this girl, probably even this detail was amazing, but carefully avoided thinking about it.

'It is true, but ... I feel a bit' pale and I'm worried ... "

"Hino-san, I notice that you like to give yourself nursing, instead of practicing."

She stiffened visibly resentful.

"In this case, sorry to disturb, Tsukimori-kun with some good exercise."

The girl turned and, angrily, he strode off.

Fire.

Here's what the girl reminded him.

Red as her hair; violent when purchased intensity, but also sweet and enveloping. Warm.

And bright.

Like the sun.

Yes, Hino-san was the sun, as was the moon.

That coincidence amused him down: in their name brought clear signs of an incompatibility of characters and ways of being that is also expressed in their different way of playing the violin, the only thing that probably unites them: very technical and precise their own, not flawless, though a certain depth to her.

Warm.

And sweet.

Just as the sun.

" An execution perfect. Yet it is not you. "

No, indeed. It was not his turn to think all this nonsense, for example. How was not he sing with a novice in the moonlight as if they were Romeo and Juliet.

Think again, he had not many, too many things.

And it was this above all which left him puzzled.

What amazed him.

Useless, that exercise had gone to hell before you start, then I might as well give up and go home.

Without haste, he put the violin in its case and left the room soundproof. It took him only a few steps to notice that we have two eyes that watched him, snorted, sure I recognized behind the ubiquitous journalist.

"Amou-san, I tell you that I have no intention to grant interviews." he said.

"Eh?"

Len Tsukimori turned, startled.

"Still here, Hino-san?"

"There ..." she began to fiddle with your fingers, unsure how to proceed. "You have finished practicing?"

"Yes, if you want you can freely dispose of the classroom."

Without waiting for a response on his part, continued on his way.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

He turned again, almost annoyed.

"What else is there?"

"Er ..."

Even his thin fingers fidgeted, his lips quivered still uncertain about what to say.

"Are you sure you're really good? "

For a long, endless moment, Len Tsukimori looked at the girl in front of him and, despite everything, he smiled.

That question is hardly surprising at all.

END

The word "tsuki" in Japanese means "moon."

"Hi" in Japanese means "sun."


End file.
